Sleeping At Last
by ecrivaisseur
Summary: Mad Men On-shot. After having ended their affair several months ago, Roger Sterling and Joan Holloway rekindle what they once had and make love in Sterling's office.


**This fic came out of nowhere, really. I always thought that Roger and Joan belonged together after their brief affair in season one. I truly believe they cared for one another, and this is my way of showing that they still did even after they ended it.**

 **It's titled "Sleeping At Last", named after the song by Saturn, which I listened to while writing this story.**

Sleeping At Last

A Mad Men One Shot.

Joan Holloway's heels click in a muted tone as she walks across the plush, carpet floor of the hallway. Strutting in her usual manner, she stops before the large, wooden double-doors, upon which was printed in bold, grey letter: ROGER STERLING.

A gentle knock from her hand on the door follows as a "Come in" signals as her entrance.

She steps into the large room and stands, staring, arms behind her back, at the man seated at the desk before her. He smiles at her. "Red. What brings you by?" his eyes meet hers, "Miss me already?"

She narrows her eyes at him. "No," she says with elocution, "You have a meeting in the conference room regarding the Clearasil account. Mr. Draper and everyone else is waiting for you."

"Pft," he replies, twisting his hand, "let'em wait."

She slouches her stance slightly and looks at him. "It's a very important meeting."

He stands up from his seat and walks toward her, their gazes never leaving the other. "You really think I should go?" He continues moving towards her.

She nods with raised eyebrows. "I do."

His body continues to get closer and closer to hers, until they are finally a breaths-way apart, just barely short of their bodies touching. "Or I could stay here, if you want," he whispers to her.

"You're married, remember?" she whispered back.

"That didn't stop you before."

"But this time I'm married, too."

He leans his head back slightly and looks at her humorously. "C'mon, Red. Just one more time?"

They stand there for a moment, in complete silence, taking in each other's presence, though their eyes remain fixated to each other. Their breathes landing restlessly against the other, they both realize they want the other.

Suddenly, forcefully, passionately, Joan takes his head into her hands and plastered her lips into his, releasing a desirable, loud, moan, which flooded into their mouths.

Roger wraps his hands around her curvy waist, taking it into his grasp, as he draws her closer to him.

Their tongues still meeting together, he forces her against the wall of his office. A thud vibrates as she looks at him seductively, her eyes meeting his as she bats her thick eyelashes and purses her luscious, red lips.

Roger smiles at her as his eyes gaze over her. "Aren't you beautiful, Red?"

She grins back at him, as she leans in and whispers in his ear. "Better than that secretary wife of yours?"

A smirk escapes from his mouth. "Of course."

She laughs lightly, though is interrupted as he moves his face to the curve of her neck. His thin lips plaster gently against the surface of her skin, as she lets out a moan of pleasure. Her back arches against the wall, as her hands find their way to the side of his arms. She grabs them tightly as he continues to kiss.

His right hand cups her back as it slides lower and lower, moving over the rounded flesh that lay just above her legs. He grabs it tightly, holding it for a moment, before his hand finally slips underneath the rim of her skin and up in between her legs.

She sucks in sharply as his finger slips into her body, a sudden pleasure overcoming her, and she moans loudly. Her eyes close happily, absorbing the feeling.

He rises from her neck and presses a finger on her lips. "Shhh."

They were, after all, still at the office. Though, this was quite common in the offices of the Sterling & Cooper Advertising Agency, especially Roger's office.

But Joan always moaned loudly. She was just that type of girl.

He continues to slid his finger inside and out of her, causing her immeasurable pleasure. "You like that, don't you, Red?"

She doesn't respond, her lips meeting with his roughly, serving as her answer. They kiss passionately, as his finger escapes from underneath her skirt and back up to her face, where he forms both his hand around the back of her head.

He steps back and she parts away from him. Her lips part into a grin as her hands reach behind her head. Suddenly, her perfectly coiffed bun collapses, as she pulls out the clips holding her hairdo together, and her curly, orangish-red locks of hair fall onto her shoulders.

Taking his hand into hers, Joan leads him to the sofa placed agains the opposite wall. He begins to loosen his tie as he follows her. She unfastens her earrings, places them on a nearby side-table and turns towards him.

Their hands still tightly bound together, she falls atop the couch and pulls him on top of her. The heavy breaths flooding from between their lips falls against each other as they once more stare into the other's eyes. His ribcage presses back and forth against her as he breathes, and her breasts pound underneath him as she does the same.

Their mouths meet again, eagerly and happily, with their hands running through the others hair. His hands slip down and cusp over her breast, and he rubs against them rhythmically, releasing moans of pleasure from his companion's lips.

They break their kiss, as they once more gaze at each other. Forbidden lovers.

Suddenly, his hands move from her breasts and behind her back. She leans forward as he grabs the zipper at the top of her dress and pulls it down, releasing the tight, formfitting gown from her body. He presses it down to her waist, and then rises up to pull it off her body, leaving her in only her bare, undergarments.

He lays back on top of her, his body pressing against her's, and she wraps her legs around him.

Joan's delicate hands move up to his tie, and she pulls it off vigorously. Throwing it off onto the ground, she then undoes his shirt, only interrupted when he pushes back her arms and again places his head against her neck, kissing it more passionately than before.

She moans, encouraging him on. Once again, her hands find their way to his shirt, and she finally unbuttons it. It, too, goes to the floor, along with the remainder of their clothing.

Finally down to their underclothing, they again take each other into a passionate kiss, their tongues moving in and out of each other's mouths. She smoothes her hands against his aged face, as he moves his hands down to the tight, white piece of cloth that covered her bulging breasts.

With a snap, he undoes it, freeing her enormous pieces of flesh from their restraints, and he takes what of it he can in his hands, squeezing and rubbing it with earnest and curiosity.

He hadn't seen them for awhile.

"Oh Red," he utters breathily on top of her, and she looks up at him as she pulls off his undershirt and smiles, "I've missed you."

With that, their faces clash into the others, with more passion and vigor than before, and their lips move happily against each other, their tongues flooding the others mouths together.

They really did miss each other.


End file.
